


Evanora Potter: The Most Magical Years

by ArtemisRenee



Series: School Years of Evanora Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Protagonist, Potters Had a Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRenee/pseuds/ArtemisRenee
Summary: Evanora Potter, orphaned at 15 months old, finally finds out what about herself that she's been oblivious to for about ten years. She's a witch!Nora soon abandons the old-fashioned lifestyle that her aunt forced her into in favor of exploring her family roots by leaving with a strange man to a magical shopping area called Diagon Alley.Come and enjoy Evanoras new life in the magical world.-Just to be clear, this IS NOT a typical fem!Harry story. James and Lily Potter had a daughter. Evanora, being a girl, will have different reactions and actions compared to Harry.
Series: School Years of Evanora Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this IS NOT a story about a female Harry Potter. In this story, James and Lily Potter had a daughter, and therefore reactions and actions will be different. It is not necessarily the story-line that will be different, for instance the horcruxes and such things, it will be interactions and events that are a result of those interactions.
> 
> I also don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> If there are any questions, I will happily explain. Enjoy!

Evanora Potter lightly hummed as she wiped down the kitchen counter. The clinking of silverware and occasional grunts of her relatives behind her reassured her of the success of her dish. It wasn't something her aunt usually suggested she made, such as things like chips and fish, bangers and mash, and other food of the sort, but she had wanted to surprise her aunt with a more complex dish she had been learning through trial and error.

She heard the scraping of chairs being pulled back as they finished their meal and turned to collect their plates, as it was her duty.

When Evanora was growing up, her aunt Petunia drilled it into her head that as a female, it was her place to serve and make life easier for the males of the household. They would provide the security, whether it be monetary or otherwise, as long as the female would do the "wifely" duties such as shopping, cleaning, cooking, and washing. 

Depending on how you looked at it, you could say that Petunia did the more . . . pleasurable "wifely" duties while Evanora did the grunt work. However, Evanora much preferred her cleaning, cooking, gardening, and laundry to her aunts jobs.

The manual work calmed Evanora and gave her something to focus on when her cousin Dudley decided to pick on her for being a "parent-less freak". 

You see, when Evanora was only about a year old, her parents had died in a car accident, which had also left her with an odd scar on her forehead, above her right eye. Luckily her bangs hid the scar, so she wasn't too embarrassed about it.

After her parents were killed, she was sent off to live with her relatives there in Little Whinging, Surrey. It was a cookie cutter house, being surrounded by ones just like it, with three bedrooms that are all inhabited.

Well, only two of the bedrooms are really used. The third bedroom is for Dudleys old (broken) and forgotten toys. In a way, Nora also had her own room. The cupboard under the stairs was her domain. 

She didn't mind the cupboard; she fit snugly in it. She could do without the occasional spider though.

Throughout her life in the Dursley household, she has been put to work and educated on the ways of a "proper" housewife. 

She told herself that it wasn't that bad, and from the crime shows her aunt occasionally leaves on, she knew that it could be much worse, but for some reason she knew that there was something more for her in life.

Nora just didn't know what it was.

She put her long messy black hair up to do the dishes, completely oblivious to the magical world that was about to make itself known in the form of a letter.


	2. (1) Speaking Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanora goes on a trip to the zoo with her relatives, and a snake talks to her.

"Evanora!" A shrill voice called out from downstairs.

Nora sighed and stood from her spot kneeling in front of the bathtub and poked her head into the hallway. "Yeah?" She called down the stairs. For a moment, there was silence.

"Evanora!"

She rolled her eyes and placed the sponge in her hand back in the tub. It was only half cleaned. Irritated by being interrupted, she stomped down the stairs into the living room and called out again. "What?"

Her aunt Petunia folded her arms and gave the girl a stern look. "What have I told you about talking back, girl?" The older woman put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips, and stared Nora down.

"No man wants a woman who doesn't know her place," Nora recited "The best wife is one who serves her husband well." Petunia nodded and rolled her hands, motioning Nora to continue. "And..." Nora trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. Instead of staying silent, however, she decided to play it safe. "And I should not speak to my betters as I did. I apologize, Aunt Petunia." She lowered her eyes in submission. 

Petunia stared at the girl, looking for any sign of deceit. Finding none, she nodded and moved towards the kitchen. "Well, as you know, my little Dudders birthday is today. I've started the bacon and set out supplies for the rest of the food. Pancakes, eggs, toast; the whole nine yards. Don't burn anything! I want everything perfect for my Dudders."

Nora followed through the kitchen door, momentarily pausing at the pile of presents on and around the table, before approaching the stove. After checking the bacon, she got to work on the rest of the breakfast, absentmindedly rubbing the curiously-shaped scar on her forehead. 

According to her aunt, Evanora was the child of James and Lily Potter, two drunks who had gotten themselves killed in a car accident. Petunia had offered to take her in when she heard of the tragedy, as Nora had no godparents or other family members that were willing to put up with her. Something about being too rowdy as a child.

Being sent to live with her aunt was a blessing to Nora. Her aunt often told her stories of girls that had to stay at the orphanages. Starvation, mental and physical abuse, and inhabitable circumstances were common there. Here, she had a stable and clean home, clothes (although they are old hand-me-downs from her aunt and mother), and even two healthy meals a day! 

She didn't mind the constant cleaning and cooking; those tasks prepared her for her future. She was helping take care of the men of this household just like she was going to take care of her own household one day. Nora was often told of how grateful she should be towards her aunt, and she was! Sometimes, however, Nora wishes for more than what she had - like Dudley did. A whole extra room for toys, hours watching the telly, sugary snacks. 

Those thoughts were quickly dismissed. As her aunt says, what more could she possibly need?

As Nora was putting the mound of bacon on a paper towel covered plate, Dudley entered the kitchen and immediately started looking over his presents. Her cousin was a plump boy that looked a lot like his large father Vernon. He was only about a month older than Nora but was easily twice her size.

"Thirty-five... thirty-six," Dudley spoke up. "That's two less than last year." He looked towards his mother.

"Darling, I don't think you counted Aunt Marge's present. The one under the big one." Petunia pointed out.

"Fine, thirty-seven. Still one less than last year!"

As Dudley raised his voice, Nora lifted her own plate that she made and moved it to the counter. She's learned from past experience that there was a huge possibility of something getting thrown when Dudley gets in one of his moods. Petunia also knew of his temper, so she quickly tried to pacify Dudley. 

"We'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, Popkin? Two more presents for you,"

Dudley looked towards the pile of presents, thinking. Finally, he shrugged. "Fine. So I'll have...thirty..." He took a moment, attempting to do the math. "Thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." Petunia said gently.

Nodding in approval, Dudley got to work opening the wrapped parcels. Sitting in one of the chairs while reading the newspaper, Vernon chuckled. "Tykes makin' sure he's got his money worth, just like his father. Atta boy!"

Ignoring his father, Dudley ripped at the packages. Nora glanced at the presents but quickly turned away. Wonder how long those will last... Nora thought as she began running water in the sink. The second bedroom flashed in her mind. Numerous broken toys, some the exact same, littered the floor. Even the furniture was broken in there.

Nora turned off the water and looked towards the table. Her aunt and uncles plates were empty, while Dudley's was surprisingly still full. As she collected the empty plates, the phone rang. Petunia sped to the phone, paused to collect herself, and answered it while heading to the living room. 

When she came back into the kitchen, she had her lips pursed. Nora caught her eye but looked away to wash the dirty dishes. 

"That was Mrs. Figg," Petunia started. "It seems she's broken her leg, so she won't be able to watch her."

Evanora frowned. Mrs. Figg was what you would call 'the crazy cat lady' who lived two streets away. She liked to mumble a lot and always called her four cats her babies. It wasn't horrible there, really. Quite the opposite! Nora was always stuffed with sweets and the cats had long ago gotten used to her. 

Every year on Dudley's birthday, she was sent there the whole day while the Dursleys went out. They usually also brought along one of Dudley's friends to have a day out full of fun, food, and, for his parents, frustration. 

Dudley paused in his tearing in favor of glaring at his mother. "What do you mean, she can't take her? She can't come with us! I don't want her there!" He balled his fists and scrunched up his chubby face as it began turning red. "Make her go away!"

Vernon looked to his son, then his wife, then Nora. "What about... no, she hates her... maybe... no, she might do something freakish..." He trailed off, glaring at Nora.

Nora took a deep breath and suggested "I could stay here? Clean the place, with everyone gone. I wouldn't be in anyone's way!" And maybe play with some of Dudley's toys while she was at it. 

Petunia looked thoughtfully for a moment before her husband spoke up. "No! Having you alone... we might find the house in ruins when we get back! I suppose," He glanced towards Dudley, "I suppose she'll have to come with us." He finished grimly.

"She can wait in the car," Petunia added in but was shut down.

"The cars new, I'm not leaving her alone in there," Vernon's voice was stern. "Besides, what if someone sees her in there and calls the police? No, she'll have to come in with us."

Nora sighed silently while drying the dishes. Behind her, small whimpers came from Dudley before they turned into full wails. 

"I-I...don't want her... to come!" Dudley buried his red face in his mother's stomach. "She'll ruin everything!" 

Petunia patted his head. "Oh Duddykins, we'll think of something-" The doorbell rang, interrupting her. Dudleys face quickly cleared into a face of joy as he sprung up and ran to the door. His mother joined him as together they greeted Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss and his mother. 

Later, everyone was stuffed into the car and they were on their way to the zoo. This was the first time Nora's ever been to someplace like this as the only time she ever really go out was with Petunia to the grocery store and such. While she was excited to experience something new, she was also apprehensive. 

In the car, Dudley and Piers made a point of talking about all of the mean, hungry predators there. How the animals weren't safely contained, and how if she stepped one toe out of line, she'll be lion food. Mentally, she knew this wasn't true. But she also knew how much the Dursley's didn't want her there. She didn't put it past them to be sure an 'unfortunate accident' happened. 

By the time they had gotten to the zoo, the boys were rowdy, too excited to even bother Nora. Vernon herded them to the entrance while Petunia held Nora behind. 

"Now, you remember what we've talked about? No freakish happenings, no back-talk- in fact, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. This is Dudley's day. I don't want you ruining that. Understood?"

Nora nodded. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." 

Petunia pursed her lips, gave her a hard stare, and looked away. "Fix your hair. I won't have you wasting the money I spent on it by looking so shabby." And with that, she walked away. Nora frowned and looked in her reflection of the cars side mirror. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she thought about what her aunt said. 'Freakish happenings'.

Yeah, because I plan those things. Right.

Ever since she was little, odd things often happened around Evanora. 

For instance, when she was around five, her aunt decided that she was old enough to start looking and acting like a "proper" woman. She was taught the basics: how to do laundry, cook simple dishes, and care for men. At first, Nora hated all of it. Something inside her told her to revolt; that she didn't have to do this. Other-worldly things happened when she would be forced to do these. When she had to do laundry, the washer would overflow with soap. When she was expected to cook multiple course meals before she was strong enough to lift the pan, it would instead float to where she needed it. As she was learning how to tie a man's tie, they would do so themselves. 

Every time this happened, she was yelled at, hit, and punished. The punishment usually consisted of loss of meals or a select amount of days locked in her 'bedroom' under the stairs.

She's adapted though. Living in the Dursley household had taught her how to overcome many hardships.

Evanora nodded to herself in the mirror. Her hair, thankfully, decided to work with her and was able to be tamed enough for her approval. Adjusting her outfit, a simple short sleeved blouse matched with a skirt and a pair of Mary-Janes, she entered the zoo.

Nora quickly caught up to them as they were buying some ice cream. She stood quietly in the back as Dudley and Piers ordered themselves large amounts of it. When offered some herself, she smiled and gently declined, as she knew the hot sun that day would most likely make a mess of the cold dessert. 

Going through the animals had been surprisingly exciting for Nora. They were all safely contained, which calmed her. 

Her favorite, however, was the ones in the reptile house. Different types of snakes and lizards were all around in glass cages. A good amount of them weren't too active, choosing to snooze instead of entertain the persistent people who knocked on their habitat walls. 

Evanora was admiring a snoozing boa constrictor when Dudley forced his way in front of her. He pressed his face and hands against the glass, fogging it up. His beady eyes stared at the snake in awe before he pulled away and began knocking rather loudly on the glass.

"Move snake!" Dudley huffed in irritation when the boa did nothing and turned to his father. "This is boring. I want one that moves!" He demanded. Uncle Vernon glanced around the exhibit before pointing at a cage a few yards away and leading Dudley away.

Evanora rolled her eyes and turned back to the boa. To her surprise, the snake was now at eye-level with her, staring at her. Nora shuffled slightly, uncomfortable with the judgement that the dangerous creature seemed to be giving her. 

Finally, the snake moved its head down slightly and winked at her. Nora's eyes widened. Winked? That couldn't be right. She thought that snakes couldn't wink! Didn't they have no eyelids? She blinked rapidly in disbelief before looking around her. No one was paying attention to the pair. 

She winked back at the snake then watched as it jabbed its head towards the patrons behind her. "Being stared at all day must be tiring, hm?" Nora hummed. The boa nodded as she continued. "Yeah, that seems like it'd get old real quick." She murmured. 

"So, where are you from?" She asked. 

The snakes head moved downwards to a sign near the glass. 

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Wow, never left here then?" Its head shook. "Tha-"

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME QUICK AND LOOK AT WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" The deafening voice of Piers sounded in her ear. 

Evanora landed on her side as she was pushed away from the cage by Dudley. "Oof!" She looked up and glared lightly before pushing herself up off the ground and patting down her skirt. Dudley and Piers leaned into the glass to get a good look but-

SPLASH

They were in the cage! They sputtered and coughed as the snake slithered its way out of the cage. People around the room screamed in terror and ran for the exits as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia panicked while reaching for the kids. 

Nora stifled a giggle that threatened to leave as she watched her relatives struggle with Dudleys weight. 

The boa slithered around her and hissed at her. "Thanksss amiga! Brazil, here I come!" She gasped and stared as it glided away. "Y-yeah," She stuttered out. "No problem!"

Evanora huffed in disbelief as a small smile reached her lips. This wasn't the first time something odd has happened to her, but something about this incident was different. Deep inside her, she knew.

Her life was about to change. 

But would it be for better or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not too much differences from the book yet, I know. This will change soon though as Evanora will not be a gryffindor and her actions will really change from Harry's. 
> 
> Now, her childhood. She was raised a certain way, with certain values and behaviors being shown to her on a daily basis. These are not going away in a day. She's young though. so her character will grow as she does. 
> 
> If you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer them.


End file.
